I should be sleeping
by Foxcoon
Summary: Sly apologizes to Carmelita for all the things he's done, but does he really need to? I don't really like this story, so meh :/


Sly knelt on the building down the street in front of Interpol, watching the building with his hawk eyes as he waited for it to stir. All down the sides of the building he sat upon speakers were bolted into the side of the building. Smiling to himself, he turned to see all his friends, each one wearing the same wolfish grin he was, the platforms on the building's slanted roof holding them and their instruments, Sly himself standing a platform level with the gutter, an old style microphone set up with him.

"Sly." Bently's nasally voice reached him as he crouched, almost gargoyle like on his platform at the edge.

"Hm?" Sly responded without looking, waiting for the perfect moment for his performance.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if they shoot at us?" Bently's worry and concern was evident in his voice, as he looked around, seated in his wheelchair at the drums.

"Don't worry about it hun, we'll be fine." Penelope soothed as she tuned her Bass guitar.

"Yeah, besides, 'The Murray' will protect you." Murray flexed, nearly breaking the guitar strap, that held the electric guitar, over his shoulder, with his massive size.

"Shh! Here they come!" Sly swept up, and stood in front of mic, watching as the whole Interpol Department spilled into the street, alerted by a faux phone call saying the Cooper gang was waiting outside the Interpol HQ. Smiling, Sly flicked a switch, and an entire street of Christmas lights, spot lights, and street lamps light up the darkened streets, revealing the Cooper gang on the top of the house. Suddenly, from speakers cleverly hidden from view, all down the street, music starter to play, as well as the whole Cooper gang started to sway to it. Sly stood on his platform, smiling at the look on the officer's face. Then, moving forward to his mic, he started to sing.

_**I never knew there were such great movies  
on TV at 3 AM  
I'd never guessed that at midnight Tuesday  
I could have pizza ordered in  
I've never been a real night owl  
But these days I'm all turned around  
There's only one thing I'm sure of right now**_

Sly smiled, as the Police force moved forward, simply mystified as the _**most notorious**_ gang of criminals in France stood on the roof in front of them, on the top of a building, singing. Well, congratulations Cooper Gang, you broke reality. Sly didn't care what the others thought, his eyes were trained on his lovely Carmelita, who looked up with surprise, and utter shock in her eyes, which made it all better. Sly smiled, and heard the chorus approach, readying his voice for the next verse.

_**I should be sleeping  
'Stead of keeping  
These late hours I've been keeping  
I've been pacing and retracing  
every step of every move  
even though I'm feeling so right  
I'm so happy still I know I  
should be sleeping  
instead of dreaming about you**_

Carmelita smiled, knowing she was talking about her, and how did she know? Well, lets recap: The kiss on the volcano, the dance at Rajan's ball, the Helicopter ride, Dr. M's Island, the whole instance with "Constable Cooper". Yeah, she was fairly sure it was directed at her. But he was a criminal, he was... Was... He was the love of her life; scratch that, _is_ the love of her life. So why did she feel like stomping up the stairs, and slapping cuffs on him? Oh, right. He lied to her, for three months. Smiling, she knew she'd never do it, she would at least wait for the song to end, before she even entertained the thought.

_**I never knew that I was funny  
'til I went and made you laugh  
never liked a girl to call me honey  
but you did and I liked that  
I keep thinking about your smile  
trying to read between the lines  
looks like I'll be up for a while**_

She was his. He could see it in her eyes, she was starting to enjoy herself, and apparently, so were the other officers. Some of the officers were already dancing, mingling among some of the bystanders who were enjoying the song. She started to sway her hips along with the music, her eyes catching the deep chocolate eyes of Sly, holding them as she moved, her movements sensual, sending all around her into a sexual frenzy. The men around her staring hungrily, as she moved, though her moves were only for one, only for Sly.

_**I should be sleeping  
'Stead of keeping  
These late hours I've been keeping  
I've been pacing and retracing  
every step of every move  
even though I'm feeling so right  
I'm so happy still I know I  
should be sleeping  
instead of dreaming about you**_

It was almost done... She was moving for him now, dancing for him. Her movements were not because of some alcohol, not because it was part of a mission, but because she wanted to. She wanted to move for him, and he was noticing it, and hoping she didn't notice his tail, which was swept in front of him, to hide the fact that he noticed her dancing, if you got what he meant.

_**After just three days  
and one great kiss  
it's way too soon  
to be obsessing like this**_

_**I should be sleeping  
'Stead of keeping  
These late hours I've been keeping  
I've been pacing and retracing  
every step of every move  
even though I'm feeling so right  
I'm so happy still I know I  
should be sleeping  
instead of dreaming about you**_

Sly's muscles tensed, his body rigid, as hers moved, his band was ready, as they neared the end of the song.

_**Dreaming about you  
I should be sleeping  
dreaming about you**_

_**Well, I'm dreaming about you  
Yeah **_

The Cooper gang waited out the last cord, then tore off, leaving the instruments, which they stole in the first place, making for the van behind the building. Well, most of them made for the van... Sly, unnoticed by the others, slipped off, and headed in a different direction, moving towards an apartment building, watching below to see the blue haired vixen he came to know and love moving across the ground, heading for her apartment as well. Of course, he'd get there first, going by roof, and being faster. And only god knew what awaited her once he got there first...

Running for her home, she smiled, and sped up, mumbling to herself. "One hell of a way to apologize, you flirtatious Ringtail..."


End file.
